


S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y Night!

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus babysits for Draco, who is a widower, from time to time. One night, things take an unexpected turn for the better. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y Night!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarryisgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/gifts).



> Draco is about 40, Albus is 18.

"Sorry again for the short notice, Albus," Draco said with an apologetic smile. "I really can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"No problem at all, Mr. Malfoy. Scorpius is a really fun kid, and he's almost like a brother to me, at this point," Albus replied with an easy grin.

Draco had to bite back a wince. Hearing Al say he considered Scorpius a sibling surely meant that he viewed Draco as a father figure, and that was the last thing he was hoping for, as far as their relationship was concerned. Albus had really developed into a stunning young man. Draco gazed at him for a moment too long and Albus' smile wavered.

As Draco looked away, he felt a flush creep into his cheeks. What was he thinking, making cow-eyes at his child's babysitter? Not to mention that Albus was Harry Potter's son. Harry had put up a giant fuss the first time Draco had taken Albus up on his offer to babysit Scorpius, who was eight years Albus' junior. To break the tension of the moment, he stuffed his hand deeply into his trouser pocket and fished out a handful of Galleons. "Here we are," he mumbled.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy!" Albus breathed and Draco's half-hard prick twitched at the sound. "That's too much!"

But Draco was already opening his fingers and Albus cupped both of his hands beneath Draco's in order to catch the spilling coinage. Draco's free hand moved up to support Albus in his coin-catching endeavour and when his fingertips brushed Albus' knuckles, he felt a spark of magical energy ripple through him. Albus stopped what he was doing and looked up at Draco, green eyes below a heavy fringe of black lashes piercing his very soul.

"Take it, Albus." Draco meant the money, of course, but his voice had a husky quality to it that hadn't been there before. He licked his lips. "You deserve it. You're a good boy and you've helped me out so very much..."

Albus slowly collected each coin, stroking his fingertips over Draco's palms and between his fingers. He weighed the payment in his hand as he looked into the distance. After a moment, he drew Draco's hand toward him, turning it palm up. Draco watched, enraptured as Albus carefully juggled the Galleons back into Draco's palm. "Consider it a favour. I don't want your money."

There seemed to be a hidden message in Albus' carefully spoken words, and Draco was determined to suss it out. He let his eyes flicker over Albus. The boy's pupils were dilated. His chest was rising and falling almost rapidly. There was an obvious bulge tenting the crotch of his kecks. "What do you want then?" Draco was sure to tread cautiously. He couldn't let himself hope for this.

Albus stepped closer, his fingers nimble at Draco's throat, loosening the high collar of his formal robes. "It's late. You look tired. Let me help you out of this getup."

Draco's eyes never left Albus', even as he was tugged this way and that, manipulated out of his robes by a conniving wizard half his age. Albus carefully draped the robes over a nearby arm chair before returning, deftly working the buttons of Draco's shirt apart. "It's hot in here, don't you think?"

As Albus began to tug Draco's shirt tails from his trousers, Draco shook himself into action. He grabbed Albus' wrists to stop him. "What are you doing, Albus?" His voice was low and lusty. Draco couldn't deny that he desperately craved this.

"Something we've both wanted for a long time." Albus tugged his hands free from Draco's grasp, only to run them under the open placket of Draco's shirt.

Draco sighed as Albus ducked his head, placing a lingering kiss on his collar-bone. He allowed his fingers to weave into Albus' messy locks and he clutched the young man nearer to him, each kitten lick bestowed upon his chest sending a tingle of delight through him. Draco's eyes settled on the Floo, the flames low and flickering gently. "Ah, Albus..." Draco licked his lips and tried to collect his thoughts as he tugged Albus back from him. "Isn't your father expecting you home?"

Albus' eyes followed Draco's line of vision and abruptly, he pulled away. Decisively, he shut the Floo then crossed to Draco's desk. Albus rummaged through the drawer until he found Draco's quick-quill then set it to work on a fresh sheet of parchment.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I hope you will accept my deepest apologies. My engagement ran later than expected, and by the time I arrived home, Albus was sound asleep on the settee. I didn't have it in me to wake him but I can assure you that I'll see him safely home by daylight tomorrow. Regards, Draco L. Malfoy

Albus arched a brow at Draco as he rolled the parchment and dabbed on a mound of self-sealing wax at the seam. He handed it to Draco who hesitated only a moment before pressing the Malfoy crest on his ring into the seal. Albus looked smug as he delivered the scroll to Draco's dozing owl and sent up the sash of a nearby window with a flick of his wand. "Anything else I should take care of?" Albus asked, adding a haughty swagger to his step after the owl took off.

"I'm sure I've got something for you," Draco murmured, leading Albus back to the aforementioned settee. He shrugged out of his shirt as Albus reclined in one high-armed corner, then hovered over him. Their breaths mingled as their lips parted. Draco knew it wasn't fair to wait for Albus – with his youthful inexperience – to make the first move, but he couldn't bear to initiate this. He had done any number of questionable deeds in his lifetime but none so terrible as debauching the teenaged son of his childhood nemesis. Albus had to want this more than Draco did. Draco had to be able to say he'd been seduced by Albus' charm and wile.

Albus finally took the bait, curling one arm around Draco's neck and pulling him closer, tentatively flicking his tongue and tickling Draco's lips until Draco gave in with a groan and showed the boy how it was really done. When Albus began to eagerly frot against the thigh Draco had planted between his legs, Draco drew away to the other corner of the settee and beckoned to Albus.

Albus eagerly clambered toward Draco once more and Draco halted the young man before he could climb onto Draco's lap. Draco took his time drawing Albus' clothes off and away, then planted kisses all over the young wizard's flesh that burned beneath his lips like hellweed jelly.

"Please!" Albus whimpered desperately and clutched Draco's shoulders tight enough to leave bruises.

Draco held a finger to his lips, then pressed his palm against Albus' chest, keeping him at bay while he freed his own tumescence from his trousers. He paused with baited breath to see what Albus would do next.

"Oh Merlin, I need it...want to feel that inside of me. Feel you inside of me! Mr. Malfoy, please..."

Draco let Albus kneel over him and he pressed their erections together, barely stroking them with loosely circled fingers. "Have you ever done this before, Albus?" he asked quietly. He needed to know, because Albus seemed at once curiously experienced and desperately innocent. Part of him hoped Albus was not a virgin because he shouldn't be the one to strip that away. Another part was already deeply jealous at the mere thought that Albus might have lain with someone else.

"Fingers," Albus said and drew Draco's hand toward his mouth. He sucked Draco's first digit in to the last knuckle and Draco's mind fractured at the allegory. He was unable to reconcile whether that meant Albus' own or someone else's, but it didn't matter. When Albus pulled the finger from his mouth, it was wet and shiny and he drew back, his erection bobbing out of Draco's grasp. He guided Draco's spit-slick finger between his legs to his entrance. Draco let his fingertip push against the furled skin, rubbing ever so slightly.

Albus admitted on a breath, "I've been saving myself for you." And he bore down.

Draco's finger met resistance but then popped in, suddenly enveloped by silken heat. "Salazar, Albus..." he swore, then began to stroke slowly. Albus clenched around him briefly and he almost couldn't bear it. Draco needed to feel more of the boy with his tongue and hands and cock. He angled his head for another kiss but Albus stopped him.

"Wait..." Then Albus was sucking on his own finger before slipping his hand behind himself, sliding it in beside Draco's. "Ah, yeah. Okay, alright. You can go harder..." and he demonstrated a pace he appeared to enjoy.

Draco knew the look on his face was a mixture of disbelief and pure lust. Albus, his virginal whore, his fallen angel... He couldn't wait much longer. "You want to ride me, baby? Just like this?"

"Merlin, yes!" Albus gasped, and Draco felt Albus' arse clench around their fingers.

Reluctantly, Draco dragged his finger from Albus’ hole and fumbled with his wand holster, pinned between his hip and the edge of the couch. He finally freed it and directed the tip into Albus' palm. "Cup it more, that’s it baby." And he whispered the charm that had half an ounce of lubricant pooling there. Draco shifted slightly, wetting two fingers before reaching into the crevice of Albus’ arse again. Albus moaned lowly and braced a hand on Draco’s shoulder as Draco prodded the hard bundle of nerves inside of him, then scissored him open. "Ah...ah! Not...not too much. I want to feel you..."

Draco smirked. Maybe Albus had a large collection of pornography that he was taking his cues from, because that sounded like a classic line. "Albus, sweetheart, I’m not that small and you’re not that loose. You’re going to feel it, so just relax and let me get you warmed up... Here, give me some more of that and then you can get me nice and slicked up..."

Albus' eyes widened slightly and his mouth moved soundlessly a few times before he gave a shallow nod. "Yeah, yeah, alright."

Draco’s fingers returned to scoop up more lube then drew Albus’ cupped hand toward him, nudging him so that it spilled down Draco’s cock. After a moment, Albus’ fingers wrapped tentatively around him and began to stroke.

It wasn’t long before Draco was satisfied with Albus’ preparation and guided the young man into place. "Slowly," he warned, clutching Albus’ thighs and holding him up so that Albus’ eagerness didn’t lead to either of their detriment.

Albus inched down, gasping and tense until the head of Draco’s cock slipped past the muscular ring. "Oh!" he cried softly and sank lower.

When his bottom was flush against Draco’s thighs, Draco gave Albus a soothing caress. "Alright, baby, that’s it. You took it all and it feels so good..." Draco traced his fingers down over Albus’ rib cage, over his hip and along Albus’ rock hard shaft. "How do you feel, baby?"

"Full..." Albus groaned, flexing only slightly and shuddering.

"Hurt’s a bit, doesn’t it?" Draco remembered his first time. He wanted Albus to feel comfortable enough to tell him if he was hurting him. He hadn’t told his lover and the experience had traumatised him for months.

Albus nodded and Draco pet him again. "Give it a minute before you move, and then only do what feels good. Salazar, you’re wonderful, Albus. Sexy and beautiful and wonderful..." He pulled Albus head down for a kiss and began to stroke the young man with long, lazy pulls of his wrist, willing him to move sooner than later, before his own resolve crumbled in the face of need and desire.

After a time, Albus began to rock and Draco could have sobbed in relief. He thrust shallowly into him, and Albus stiffened, then groaned into his mouth. "That feel good, Albus? Right there?" Draco pushed his hips up again and Albus gasped.

"Yes....ah, Mr. Malfoy! Please..." Albus began to ride him in earnest, not pulling up as far as Draco would have liked, but at a pleasing pace. Draco quickened his hand, adding a twist and letting his fingers curl around the head of Albus’ cock. Albus’ breathy moans were delightful and Draco was certain he could have listened to them all night.

Suddenly, Albus dropped down onto him, grinding and clenching and crying out. He grabbed Draco’s hand and pumped it rapidly. Albus’ come splashed on Draco’s abdomen and began to slowly drip down toward his groin. When he finally stopped twitching and was silent save for his ragged breath, Draco kissed him gently. "All right?"

"G-good." Albus trembled and sighed. "Sorry. I didn’t mean to just come like that. I thought there was going to be more warning. I mean, there usually is."

"Don’t apologise. It means it was good. I wanted it to be good for you." Draco said. "Here, lay back and you’ll tell me if I'm too rough, won’t you?" He shifted Albus onto his back on the settee and, holding the boy's hips up, began to thrust again. It was selfish of him to want to spill his seed inside the boy. He could have just as easily finished himself off with his hand or let Albus do it. But he wanted to. He wanted to be the first one. Like planting a flag on the moon.

"Ah!" Albus cried again, clutching Draco’s bicep.

"Almost there, baby." Draco grunted. "Put your legs around my waist. Ah, yeah. Say my name, sweetheart. I want to hear it on your lips."

"Mister... ah, Mr. Malfoy," Albus breathed in Draco’s ear. He curled an arm around Draco’s neck, pulling him closer and scratching at Draco’s back. "Fuck me, Mr. Malfoy..."

"Ah God, Albus!" Draco slammed into him a few times then buried himself to the hilt, feeling his orgasm crash over him like a tidal wave. When he was done, he collapsed on top of Albus and tried to catch his breath while Albus pet him.

It was with a groan that Draco uncoupled them. He knelt between Albus thighs and looked down at him. Albus’ hair was wild and his eyes were heavy-lidded as they tracked Draco. There was a love bite on Albus neck but Draco couldn’t recall leaving it. He let his finger meander down Albus’ chest and Albus flashed him a goofy, sated smile.

"Let’s get you to bed, Albus." He shifted his hands beneath Albus and easily lifted the young man who was nearly as tall as he was but sporting a leaner, almost slight frame. Albus giggled and kicked his feet, making Draco almost lose his grip. "Careful," he warned.

Albus sighed and snuggled close. "Sorry."

"Don’t be sorry." Draco said. "Don’t ever be sorry."

Draco meant for the two of them to sleep, but a lingering goodnight kiss turned into another lovemaking session that stretched on into the wee hours of the morning. As a result, they slept in much later than anticipated and Draco awoke to sunlight streaming through the windows. He cursed and elbowed Albus awake. The two of them scrambled to put themselves together, and by the time they made it to the kitchen, Scorpius had already helped himself to a bowl of cereal.

Scorpius didn't so much as look up from the Quidditch rag he was reading. Instead, he shoved his bolus of food into the side of his cheek in order to carefully enunciate, "Silencing charms, for the last time, Dad. And I don't care what you say, Albus. I'm not calling you 'Mum'."


End file.
